pokemon_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 39: Hearthome City, Home Is Where the Heart Is
Brief Summary Sam, Niya, Alyssandra and Jeremy arrive at Hearthome City under the guidance of Alan, the eldest of the Hiker Brothers. After parting ways with the mountain man, the group quickly calls home to Sam's grandmother, Jeremy's mother and Professor Rowan. During this call, they learn that Sam's grandmother and Professor Rowan are preparing to leave on a trip to the Hoenn Region to attend the funeral of one Sam's grandfather's cousins. Worried for his grandmother's safety, Sam attempts to protest, but is reassured by his grandmother that she will be fine, and accompanied by Palmer. After saying their goodbyes to their families, Sam and friends split up separately, going off to do their own things for the rest of the day. Jeremy heads to Amity Square to spend some time with his Pokemon. At one point, Torterra flips over accidentally, and after his is turned over, Jeremy's Luxray and Staravia enter a fight with a wild Combee, which Jeremy must break up. After chasing down the Pokemon, Jeremy learns that Pikachu has lost the Poke Ball inside of a crack in the floor, and it is no longer recoverable. Realizing that this is a cry from Pikachu to remain out of his Poke Ball once and for all, Jeremy is happy to accept his Pokemon as a permanent member of the travelling group. Jeremy then proceeds to have an afternoon nap with his Pokemon all huddled around him. Meanwhile, Alyssandra heads towards the Contest Hall to sign up for the Hearthome Contest the next day, but while on her way to the park across the street to train, she runs into her sister, Eliza who is in town to watch Alyssandra in her contest and judge the Hearthome Battle Tournament. Eliza, seeing Alyssandra's stress, offers to help her plan some appeals together for the upcoming contest, to which Alyssandra agrees, and the two spend the day together working on appeals. Sam and Niya head to the Hearthome City Gym, so that Sam can book a battle with Niya's Aunt Fantina, the world famous, top class Coordinator, and so that Niya can spend time with her cousin, Drasna, and her aunt for the day. While there, Sam is introduced to Fantina, whom deems Sam unprepared to battle her, and refuses to fight him until he has learned defeat at the hands of either Crasher Wake of Pastoria City Gym, or Maylene of Veilstone City Gym. Sam, reluctantly, agrees but his trip to the gym does not go unrewarded, as Fantina tells him of her romantic past--and present--with Sam's uncle Luciano. Sam leaves the gym shortly after the story, while Niya remains behind with her aunt and cousin for the day. While deciding what to do, Sam runs into Lucas and Dawn Oak, Professor Rowan's grandchildren, who were out looking for Sam and his friends to ask them questions about starting out on a Pokemon Journey. Sam, touched that others respect his little experience, offers what help and advice he can to the two youngsters, and offers to take them out to lunch. Afterwards, they return to the Pokemon Center close to dusk after spending the day together. There Sam runs into Mr. Donovan of the Pokemon League, who hands Sam the results of his Breeder's Test, his new permit, and several Breeder's Apprenticeship Licenses for Sam's friends. Shortly after Mr. Donovan leaves, Sam's friends return, Niya with Drasna, Alyssandra with Eliza and Jeremy with Pikachu on his shoulder. Sam hands his friends their new Breeder's Apprenticeship Licenses, and reveals that he wrote their tests, and he and his uncle signed the applications in order to vouch for his friends' eligibility for Breeder's Apprenticeship Licenses. The group proceeds to have a quick reunion, after which everyone is introduced to Dawn and Lucas, and Sam hands out the Breeder's Apprenticeship Cards, promising that there is more of this surprise to come. Afterwards, Dawn and Lucas join Sam, his friends, as well as Drasna, Eliza and Pikachu for dinner, and gain valuable knowledge from everyone about going on a Pokemon Journey. Characters Here is a list of characters and Pokemon from the chapter by order of appearance: Characters *Professor Rowan Oak *Sam Accardi *Niya Konstantinova *Jeremy De Oliveira Malhotra *Alyssandra De Rossi *Nancy Giovinazzo *Eliza De Rossi *Fantina Konstantinova *Dawn Oak *Lucas Oak *Drasna Konstantinova Pokemon *Jeremy's Staravia *Jeremy's Luxray *Jeremy's Torterra *Jeremy's Pikachu Locations Here is a list of locations from the chapter by order of appearance: *Pokemon Center (Hearthome City) *Contest Hall (Hearthome City) *Park (Hearthome City) *Amity Square *Pokemon Gym (Hearthome City) External Links *Read Pokemon Heroes: Sinnoh Saga online here Category:Chapters (Sinnoh Saga) Category:Chapters